A Cold Day
by AttackOnReality
Summary: Just a short SoMa story I wrote to get my mind off of things. c: I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some critique!


"Wake up moron!" Maka yelled, slapping her partner across the face with a frying pan.

Soul yelped as the cold metal hit his face, causing him to fall out of bed.

"That hurt!" He screamed, standing up quickly.

Maka had a small smirk on her face, gripping the pan tightly.

"We are going to be late if we don't hurry." She said softly, a total change of mood.

"Late for what? It's Saturday…" Soul replied, looking at the small girl.

"You forgot?!" Maka yelled, throwing the pan at Soul, which nailed him right in the forehead.

Soul let out another yelp as he lost his balance, falling face first into the ground. It seemed to him that every morning started out like this.

"Jeez…" He muttered, sitting up as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "Why can't you be more like Blaire?" He added under his breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Maka yelled, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"It means why can't you be a sweet, big busted girl who doesn't hit me every morning!" He yelled back at her, resisting the urge to smirk.

Maka's eyes widened at his words. How could he say such a thing?

Maka dropped the pan and turned away from Soul, biting down on her lip to prevent any tears.

"Y… You moron!" She yelled, running out of the room.

Soul looked down, feeling as if he had taken in too far.

"Ma-" He started, but was soon cut off by the sound of a door slamming.

"Maka…?" He called out, walking out of his room and into the living room.

"She left~." Blaire purred, walking into the room with nothing but a small, white towel on.

Soul normally would have fallen back with a major nosebleed, but he couldn't at the moment.

"What do you mean she left?" Soul asked, looking at the female.

"She just ran out the door." Blaire replied, tilting her head to the right slightly. "I tried to tell her how cold it was out…"

"What?! How cold is it?!" Soul yelled, his ruby hues wide.

"Mm… Minus thirty five? Yeah, something like that…" Blaire answered.

"That idiot!" Soul cursed, clenching his fists. "Did she at least bring a jacket?"

Blaire only shook her head in reply.

Soul growled under his breath, rushing over to the door. He threw on his jacket and boots, opening the door as he ran out.

He ran outside, his eyes locked on the gentle, white snow which fell down onto him and all surrounding him.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, walking down the streets of Death City.

He groaned as he walked around, dragging his boots in the snow. It was freezing out!

"Where could she have gone…?" He mumbled to himself, his eyes scanning the streets for his meister.

"Soul!" Black Star called out, waving to his best friend.

Soul rushed over to the bluette, words starting to rush out of his mouth.

"Maka… Gone! Its cold and I don't know where she is! She doesn't have a jacket! It's all my fault!"

Black Star blinked, taking this all in.

"What did you say?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I teased her! I don't understand it though! I mean, I always do, but today she just freaked out!"

Black Star sighed, shaking his head. "Dummy!" He said, looking at the scythe boy.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" Soul yelled.

"Soul! Today is you and Maka's three year anniversary! Since you two partnered up!" Black Star replied.

Soul froze, his eyes widening.

"Holy shit! That's today?!" He yelled, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Yes. We were all going to celebrate. I was going to check up on you two. You weren't there and we were worried…" Black Star said, coughing after. "Though I knew you two were okay. I'm the greatest. I wouldn't let anything happen to you two!"

Soul looked around, his eyes still wide. "Is Maka there?"

Black Star shook his head. "Nope." He said, extending his thumb as he pointed to himself.

"But the great Black Star will help you find her!" He yelled.

Soul shook his head, sighing.

"No… I need to find her, and solve this on my own!" He said.

"That's my man!" Black Star yelled, pushing him forwards. "Don't keep us waiting too long!" He yelled, running off.

Soul nodded, clenching his fists. "I won't…" He whispered, starting to run in the opposite direction as Black Star. He knew for a fact that Maka would be this way. After all, she couldn't have gone too far.

"Maka!" Soul yelled again, his cheeks a rosy color due to the cold.

As Soul ran, he heard a sneeze and a sniffle, which made him stop running.

He looked to his right to see Maka in her pajamas, crying as she sat on the park benches.

Soul slowly walked towards his meister, making sure to stay quiet.

"H-How could he…? Today was supposed to be special…" She whispered, her face buried in her hands as she shivered.

"Today is special." Soul said, standing behind her.

Maka's eyes widened as she turned around, looking at the boy.

"W-What do you want?" She asked, still angry at him.

"For you to be happy." He replied, his hand going under her chin as he tilted her head up, leaning in as he closed his eyes.

"Happy anniversary Maka…" He whispered before he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
